Mobotropolis' History
by Amadeus Prower JR
Summary: Amadeus Prower had a son that got lost...enter and sink into his adventures! Where he'll meet new friends and possible enemies.
1. Chapter 1

_**The History Of Mobotropolis**_

_**(Chapter 1)**_

_**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and another characters of Sonic Team and Sega that appear here.**_

_**Warning: Rate please**_

It was the 70s in Mobotropolis and our three heroes Jules, Amadeus and Pain they battle vs. the evil plans of Gerald.

September 17 of the 1973

Gerald: Acorn King I will do a contract with you.

Acorn King: Whatever Friend.

The Acorn King was in his kingdom and it was a famous dictator because he just wants money and more power in the past year he kill a hundred and thirteen two kids of ten years because they were as slaves working in his palace.

The music in those years was great for moving it was the Disco years.

Of course our heroes go to discos and move their but to the rhythm of the music.

Gerald: If you give me a billion of Mobotropolians I will let these lands if you not I will sink it in ocean.

Acorn King: As you want my friend.

Acorn king: (In Mind) Now I will kill all the heroes and I will be the greatest villain in all Mobotropolis.

Acorn King doesn't do the orders of Gerald and then.

December 30 of 1979

Pain: Friends I know that will be a war tomorrow but this is of very known so goodbye.

Pain knows that Mobotropolis will sink but he knows that in 1991 Amadeus Prower JR will be born. So he transport in time.

Then anyone survive to the war because in December 31 of 1979 at the 1:30 am Gerald sinks the city in ocean.

December 31 of 1991

Pain: Rosemary

Rosemary: God that you survive and I know that Amadeus too.

It was the 12:00 am

One hour then

Pain: Is like his dad

Rosemary: I Know

Amadeus: Hey thanks you come here.

Pain: Well

Amadeus: Pain please take my son and go out of Mobius.

Pain: Of course Amadeus

Amadeus: Don't hesitate we will have another son I promise.

Then that in the 2000 tails born

Acorn King: Assassinate Amadeus and his wife.

Asassin: okay!

Amadeus: Rosemary escape!

Then the couple was dead and Rosemary threw Tails to nowhere and Sonic found it.

Authors note: _**special thangs to Helen cutie. I promise the next chapter will be more longer**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Dream**_

_**(Chapter 2)**_

_**Sonic and another characters are of Sega and Sonic Team.**_

_**Warning: explicit language.**_

_N_ow that we passed the history and now we are going to the present.

Then now Pain age: unknown

Then Now Amadeus age: 16

**April was a girl that was whit Pain ever she got 16 years and is loved of Amadeus and Amadeus doesn't look at her.**

Amadeus: I don't know why Pain got this afro but he is a Rucker.

Amadeus: Pain where are you.

Amadeus: Hi April how's your day.

April: Good very good.

April: And you.

Amadeus: Good

Pain: Amadeus come.

Amadeus: Yes dad.

Pain: Don't say me dad.

Pain: Your really fathers are dead.

Pain: This is an order more than a favor.

Amadeus: What.

Pain: Search someone called Prower Tails and get the master emerald.

Amadeus: Okay Dad.

Amadeus: Give me the master emerald.

Knuckles: I Won't.

Amadeus: You want fight.

Knuckles: Oh Yeah!

Then of a crude man fight and then of kicks and blood…

Knuckles: How do you beat my force and strength?

Amadeus: Experience and strength more far than just living strength I think Power.

Amadeus: Well all fighters when wins got his price and mine is the master emerald whit a chaos emerald.

Amadeus: and if you think more don't put me and immature of 15 years well can be a good enemy

Amadeus: ha!

Then a moment…

Sonic: What happened friend.

Knuckles: I believe that your speed doesn't function.

Knuckles: Someone stole the master and one chaos emerald.

Sonic: who!

Knuckles: if he kicks me you'll be trash.

Amadeus: Tails

Amadeus: Found it

Amadeus: Miles Prower Tails

Amadeus: well

Pain: Your really name is Amadeus Prower JR. but I eliminate all your archives because if they known you've got the ring of chaos they'll pursuit you and kill you.

Amadeus: okay so Amadeus Prower is my father.

Pain: Wait I say that.

Amadeus looked face like! What I say

Amadeus: Yeah.

Acorn King: So many years passed after that happens.

Acorn King: Julie-Su if you kill Pain and Amadeus I will let you

Julie-Su: Okay sir.

The Acorn King is ordering Julie-Su and other assassins to kill Amadeus and Pain and that's bad well continuing whit our history.

Amy: Where's is Sonic

In a few seconds…

_**Yikes**_

Sonic: Help me knuckles is kicked up.

Knuckles: Thanks

Sonic: Finally the day end.

_Dream(Knuckles)_

Pain: Amadeus ha! Now I will sacrifice your spirit and then there will be 2 master emeralds and I will get your power. Haha!

??? : 3, 2, 1,

Pain: Emerald Your Grandson I here Amadeus Prower Jr. Son of the biggest hero Amadeus Prower.

At the end of the dream

??? : Pain why do you do this?

??? : I was a person that I trust and in the end you trade me whit the power you are a person without heart.

At the end of the dream knuckles knows the entire story about Prower Family.

Next day

Knuckles: Amadeus No!

Sonic: What men another nightmare.

Knuckles: No It's just a.

Sonic: Nightmare.

Knuckles: well

Amadeus: Pain you are rare you are dancing a song of Gloria Gaynor.

Amadeus PAIN IS GAY!!!!!

Pain: I am not gay.

Amadeus looked at him.

Amadeus: I prefer Barry white or Jefferson Airplane.

Pain: You need to move ass not to hear old rock and a gay singing.

Amadeus: Don't say Barry white gay because Gloria Gaynor sings stinky.

April: I am whit you.

April: But I like Earth, Wind and Fire.

Amadeus: Me too.

Authors Note: I make this just enjoy thanks for see and rate.


	3. Chapter 3

The Really Of Prower

Chap 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and other characters are of Sega and Sonic Team I Just own Amadeus Prower Jr., April and Pain

Warning: Enjoy... and explicit censored language.

Each family got their secrets and Prower family got a strong secret that Amadeus hide and Pain wants it because Pain is a secret assassin that works to Vector and his agency.

The secret of the Prower family is a book that contains a secret that in the other chapters will be revealed.

Vector is a 200mts of the house of Pain.

TOC...

Vector: Charmie open.

Charmie: Espeo.

Espeo: why me?

Vector: Just open.

Espeo: Who is?

Pain: Me.

Espeo: You got the information.

Vector: What's this?

Pain: A treasure of the Prower family.

Vector: the ring of chaos is a ring that contains a super power more than the chaos emeralds and can grab their energy but the first and unique person that does it was Amadeus Prower that is dead.

Pain: And Jr.

Amadeus: Pain you traitor.

Pain: what?

Amadeus: You know what I got.

Pain: The Prower secret book.

Amadeus: and the master with a chaos emerald.

Pain: Wait.

Amadeus: Chaos Possetion!!!

Eggman: What's happening?

Decoe: I believe dr. that is a force field of transportation like the other but this is more intense than the other this I believe that It will transport all people of this planet even Freedom fighters too.

Eggman: From where comes the energy.

Bocoe: From Vectors House.

Eggman: And who.

Decoe: it appears like a one-tailed fox with a master and chaos emerald.

Eggman: well let's just see.

Than of mmmuuuccchhh time...

Sonic: Men what happened?

Knuckles: I don't know.

Sonic: well let's go

While...

Tails: What you want

Vector: what are you doing up of my body.

Charmie: Vector and tails are lovers.

Espeo: where the hell we are.

Vector: You are gay tails.

While...

Pain: Oh April you're sexy.

April: Pedophile

While...

Amadeus: is best being alone well I go.

While...

Amy: Sonic!

All get in the same planet and Amadeus got the book and the 2 emeralds.

The next day...

Chaotix is in USA and Sonic with his friends and Pain.

While Amadeus in Japan.

Amadeus: What is happening to me?

Amadeus: oh! No I am a Human.

Amadeus: but I am well with this long hair.

Amadeus: well I will be here I have nothing to do hey I am in a room with a normal big thing whit a control and whit some mini holes what is?

Amadeus: TV what the hell is TV.

Amadeus: well let's see.

While in the USA...

Pain: April where is Amadeus well lets go.

Sonic: Knuckles.

Knuckles: What the hell was that?

Sonic: I don't hell know.

Sonic: where is the exit?

Knuckles: I don't know

Amy: Sonic!!!

Sonic: Oh! Hell.

Knuckles: And tails

Sonic: I don't know

Amy: we need to care that baby

Cream: sonic I found you

Sonic: well let's search the others

.....................................................................................

Authors Note: Thanks for read and of course comment please!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The War

(Chapter 4)

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic

Warning: Enjoy and comment

..........................................................

Now that our friends are in the planet...

In Japan...

News: some 2 persons were in the church making bad thinks they say they are Russians.

Amadeus: I know those two.

Amadeus: of course Robert and Helena.

Amadeus: I will liberate them.

THEN OF KILLING 2 INTERPOL OFFICERS...

Helena: don't count with me Robert.

Robert: okay Amadeus you count whit me.

Amadeus: well what we need to do first I will read the Prower family secret book.

Then of an hour...

Amadeus: Let's go to Italy.

Robert: okay!

Amadeus: Mr. Benedict XVI we have found that the Russians will try to kill you because they know if they find live of other planets they will not want that the religion interfere.

Mr. Benedict XVI: I will not obey your orders to cancel the celebration of Sunday.

Then of getting out of the father office...

Amadeus: Buy a sniper

Robert: why?

Amadeus: The Russians will kill him whit a knife so I am going to shoot him.

Robert: okay.

Sunday...

Mr. Benedict: In the name of the father god and holy spirit amen.

Assassin:(in mind) 3,2,1, NOW

Bang!!!

Amadeus: Yeah! We killed the assassin.

Russian general: What?

General: who are you?

Amadeus: The unique person that predicts and prevents our authorities alive.

General: OKAY! You got me now what you will do?

BANG!

General: Hell! How do you stop the bullet?

Amadeus: power.

General: no!

Amadeus: but now it goes reverse.

The Russian general was killed.

Amadeus: go to the car.

Robert: I drive.

Amadeus: faster they are back us.

Amadeus: more faster

Robert: I am taking care because is a mustang of 1965.

Amadeus: just drive

Amadeus: hey yeah! Sweet home Alabama.

While in USA

Pain: Amadeus.

April: where

Pain: is in the?

Vector: TV

Pain: yeah TV

Vector: they are in a car at high velocity being chased by a?

Tails: Lamborghini.

Tails: one of the faster cars then of the mustang of the 65.

Amadeus: Robert take care and drive good because you are a 200 km/h or more.

Robert: this is wonderland.

Bang!

Bang!

Amadeus: No!!!

The car gets up and it falls to the up side in the floor.

Boom!!!!!

Authors Note: don't get out of the computer wait for chapter 5. can be the end of Amadeus and this story or it will survive? Just the time says.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Surviving**_

_**Chap 5**_

_**Disclaimer:I Don't own sonic , But I own Amadeus Prower Jr. April And Pain.**_

_**Warning:Comment please.**_

Human: we found someone in the highway to Athens but the car was destroyed and he was like a towel throw in the floor.

**Amadeus P.O.V**

_We were in the Vatican we prevent the dead of benedict well then we were followed by a Lamborghini Diablo. _

_And then it shoots us in the 2 rare wheels and the car decontrol and that happened I just open the door and I jumped and I fall to the highway floor and Robert gave me the book and then the car explode._

_Human2: we are from the area 567 and we investigate and we found that he got_ mutated by a vampire and in 5 days he will turn in one of them.

Human3: so we will take it to the United States of America.

Next day (4days)

Pain: Mr. Eggman my contract is I gave you the body of Amadeus death and you will give me the chaos emerald.

Mr. Eggman: That's it!

Sonic: Vampire taked to here Washington because the president agents will check him.

Sonic: knuckles in tomorrow we will attack and take him here to tails.

Amadeus: ouch!

Humanoid: Okay now this.

POW!

Humanoid: ahh!

Amadeus: sorry.

Human: go for him.

Amadeus: oh that beautiful Porsche need a ride.

Human: go, go, and go.

Amadeus: men.

Amadeus: ñeh!

Human: We lost it hell.

Amadeus: WTF

CRACK.

April: it appears that some think crash in our house.

April: I will see.

April: Hey you are you ok.

April: Who are you?

Amadeus: Tony Robert.

April: you look bad.

Amadeus: no is ah.

April: Men's.

_The 5__th__ day_

April: Tony you are burning in temperature.

Amadeus: no is just.

Amadeus: ahh!

April: what?

Amadeus turn into his normal form and he isn't a human now...

April: Amadeus!!!!

Amadeus: go please.

Amadeus: leave me here I am no interest to no one.

April: wait you interest me more than you think the first time I see you I love you and I wait you understand.

Amadeus: but...

Amadeus: I...

Then the couple kissed...

April: I had this dream since I see you the first time but I had fear.

Amadeus: you don't need to have fear on me.

Amadeus: the time has come.

Amadeus: the time of the chaos war.

April: what?

Amadeus: I need that you stay whit me forever.

April: of course I will.

Changing the channel...

Knuckles: Men I am tired.

Julie-Su: hi.

Knuckles: Julie I never see you come but you know then of all this years that I do not see you well.

Julie-su: I know that you love me and I ask if I can.

Knuckles: kiss me of course I need it.

The couple kissed...

Julie-su: nothing will separate us again.

Change the channel...

Tails: oof! Then of work a sweet look to the ocean.

Cream: tails

Tails: (smiling) what?

Cream: I.I.I...

Tails: what?

Cream: I want to kiss you.

Tails: ( happy) yeah well.

The couple kissed...

Now in the beach...

Sonic: Amy

Amy: what?

Sonic: you know.

Amy: what?

Sonic: I never say this because I don't know how the others will say about me but I say you this.

Sonic: I Love you Amy.

Amy: And I love you sonic.

The Couple kissed...

Authors note: I wait you enjoy and wait for chapter 6 because this story will put more exciting with Pain allied whit Eggman and The acorn king and wait for other character but is surprise can be whit Amadeus or can be whit Pain, the Acorn king and Eggman. JUST THE TIME SAYS


	6. Chapter 6

A New Enemy

(Chap 6)

I don't own sonic I just own Amadeus Prower Jr., April and Pain.

Warning: now is the 2nd

Amadeus: P.o.v

Yesterday for all us were the sunny day because we were whit all our girlfriends talking and kissing.

Now entering...

???: Damn! Amadeus don't die is surviving.

???: You know what to do Satanus Pain.

Pain: I prefer you say me pain.

???: you will be allied whit Eggman and the Acorn King.

Pain: Yes Sir.

???:You Johnny Paint go and kill Amadeus.

???: While You Sally Kill Sonic the hedgehog.

Amadeus: I will go out but ill return.

Johnny: You mother Fucker give me the ring of chaos.

Amadeus: no you son of a bitch.

Amadeus: go to the fucking hell.

Johnny: well

POW! POW!

Amadeus: Chaos Attack !

Amadeus: seal of dimension.

Amadeus: Dimension seal!!!

Amadeus: dimension attack!!!!!!!

Johnny: noooooo!!!!

Amadeus: Fuck you in the prision of your own fears.

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!

Osiris: Good.

Amadeus: Brother.

Amadeus: brother why you come here.

Osiris: I come because I will help you.

Amadeus: well my little brother.

Changing of channel

Sonic: ahh!!!

Sonic: you bastard pain

Pain: Call me Satanus or Satan ahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!

Chaos control!!!

Pain: ahh!!

Amadeus: You pain go to the hell

Satanus Pain: Well Come.

POW POW POW POW

Satanus Pain: How do you?

Amadeus: Chaos Destruction!

Amadeus: Chaos Conversion!

Amadeus: Chaos Attack!!!!!

Pain: Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bang! Bang!

Amadeus: Osiris!

Amadeus: April Care him while pursuit the shooter.

Sally: what?

Amadeus: why you?

Amadeus: you don't escape from here.

???:Wait you know this voice.

Amadeus: no who you are?

???: Now you will know

Amadeus: it can't be you are.

Jules: Jules the hedgehog

Jules: I am here because you are the other master emerald and if the two emeralds reunite in the sanctuary will turn into Mobotropolis and then this world whit Mobius will turn in one.

Amadeus: and have humans as slaves.

Jules: now you think like me yes that's true and have the book to resurrect Manodare.

Amadeus: The mobotropolian God that destroy the half part of Mobotropolis.

Jules: yeah!

Jules: I am ordering the freedom fighters attack you and finally my son and his friends will be at my service.

Tails: what's happening?

Tails: Is not that Jules the hedgehog I will REC the conversation.

Jules: Then you can be whit us the second master or be killed by the freedom fighters that are whit me.

Amadeus: I won't do it my father says all for justice even you need to die for it.

Jules: You don't know you have a third brother his name is Miles Prower Tails.

Jules: I will remember that Amadeus Prower Father is the sprit of the master emerald of course it comes all in the book writed by him and then by the others the first and major is you, then is Miles Prower Osiris And in the final place Miles Prower Tails.

Jules: of course my son will not think that I am the villain but he will think that you are and if you die my plan is completed but can fail if the chaos emeralds if they can return you life but that's just an idea.

Jules: so I go

Sally: Yes sir!

Amadeus: this is bad what I can do?

Jules: and this can be to!

Jules: Chaos change!

Jules: now whit this you will be hated by all including your girlfriend.

Jules: hahahah!

Jules disappear...

Tails: maybe I go.

Amadeus: I will go home

April: Why you are doing here you ugly.

Amadeus: what.

Sonic: You may go out of here.

Sonic: ugly.

Amadeus: Fuck you

POW!

Sonic: So now

Sonic: Chaos Control.

Amadeus died...

He: now you will be here because you will train until a year.

What can happen next???


	7. Chapter 7

The Transformation

(Chap7)

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sonic But I own my Store And characters that weren't invented by Sonic Team and Sega.

Warning: Don't Stay Away.

Now that Amadeus is in the heaven training...

Anubis: My name is Anubis the Black Dog.

Anubis: You will forget your name now you will have another identity Armando the black dog.

Anubis: Forget Amadeus Prower Now!!!

Armando: Okay sir.

Anubis This Year will be like 40 days not 365 days remember the time in the havens is minus.

Armando: Okay!

I these 40days I learn how to use the sword, bow and the Anubis Servants arms that is just one and I don't know the arm name.

Anubis: Now this is the end.

Armando: okay.

Anubis: Now Get Down.

Armando: okay well were I am.

Eggman: Now Lets see Sonic If You Could Beat Me.

Armando: I shall investigate.

Armando: Transportation.

Eggman: who are you?

Eggman: an Anubis Servant.

Eggman: whit a bow.

Sonic: Hay eggy.

Armando Shoot one arrow...

Eggman: Thanks.

Armando: you too.

Armando Shoot one arrow to Eggman...

Armando: maybe I go.

Next day...

Sonic: Where am I.

Sonic: Eggman.

Eggman: Sonic.

Eggman: Shall we see a next time.

Sonic: yeah!

Now All Is In Peace...

Armando: well my first 2 arrows.

Armando P.O.V

Well... In these 41 days I learn how to be stronger even if those are unknown I need to protect and I don't know for what is this book but I will found his utility and yesterday I was send to complete the mission and I will not fail even if others that can be more stronger than me I never get beated even if I am pounched or no I am more stronger because I was trained by Anubis.

Armando: Now another Day in the counting ends.

Eggman: What's This Page?

Eggman: This Day is the time to go to the space because tomorrow will be a nuclear war.

Eggman: Decoe Prepare the space ship.

Decoe: Prepared To Launch.

Eggman: 3, 2, 1 launch.

Eggman: we will enter the space now.

Armando: Maybe I will pursuit him.

Armando: Anubis Servants prepare me a space Ship.

Servants: Okay!

Armando: Servants Come Whit Me.

Now Eggman And Armando are in the space...

Tails: Amy Now Lets Go.

Amy: let's go.

Sonic: Jules prepare all please.

Jules: Now All Is Prepared.

Now all are in the space...

Armando: Okay Lets Pursuit Him.

Armando: For A Big Space ship is great.

Eggman: Someone Is Pursuiting us.

Armando: Prepare The Missiles.

Armando: Shoot!!!!

Eggman: Shoot!

Armando: Men Chaos.

Armando: What Is Happening?

Armando: Feel The Beat.

Armando: Chaos Bow!

Eggman: Hell.

Boom!!!

Eggman: Transportation.

Armando: Pursuit Him.

Tails: Lets Pursuit Him.

Jules: I Pursuit Tails.

Eggman: Damn!

Eggman: I GIVE UP!!!

Armando: well.

Armando: Connect.

Armando: Servants Take Him Prisioner.

Eggman: what the f!

Armando: Now Lets Go when the space Take us.

Anubis: Servants Open the Gate to Mobius to the island that sonic lives.

Servants: The Gate.

Armando: You take care of them.

Servant: okay.

Armando: you too.

Servant: Okay.

News: Three space ships not from the NASA get out from Las Vegas Nevada.

Obama: Don't Hesitate We will send two space ships very well prepared to this journey that seems out of the earth even of our solar system.

Armando: well.

Tails: It seems that someone take control of Eggman base.

Jules: Some One Is Controlling the Base Of eggy.

Tails: To That gate.

Jules: to that gate.

Armando: Too Much Ahhhhh!!!!

Tails: We will not resist too much vibration noooooo!!!

Jules: The Force Is Stronger but We Will resist.

Armando: close the gate now!!!

Can the others Survive??? Or can be trapped in the gate forever...

Wait for the next chapter.

Thanks for watch.

My first 7 chapter's wow!

What can happen?

Because all can happen...

Just wait 6 days all Mondays a new story to your eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally Home

(Chap8)

I Don't Own Sonic just own My Own Ideas like the Created Characters, Places and Names...

The warning is too fucking long.

Armando: Whit the premise me men's I will sing the song of the famous cachas de oro.

Armando: His Name Is Gilbert Rodriguez.

Servant: Stop!

Armando:Finally We Are In Home.

Armando: You Hear For Me to Kill Me Will Cost You Hard Work (say drunked).

Servant: oh yeah! The assassin of the thirteen cero nine. (3009)

Servant: that's my refile.

Armando: oh yeah!!! (Scream Loud being Drunked)

While Sonic, April and knuckles

Sonic: April Want to dance with me.

April: Of Course.

Knuckles: Julie-su Can you dance whit me.

Julie-su: Yeah of course.

Amy: Sonic Fuck You.

Sonic: April can I kiss you.

April: of course.

NEXT DAY...

Justin: my older boy.

Armando: who are you?

Justin: This is my final word.

Justin: Identity change.

Amadeus: Who I am

Justin: your name is: Amadeus Prower Junior.

Your mission is: Kill Jules the Hedgehog at all cost.

Justin: Your abilities are bow and hand-Egyptian sword.

Justin: Good-bye here begins.

Anubis: good now he recovers his id.

Amadeus: well I begin in cero now.

Servants: Not in Cero you begin in twenty.

Jules: Kill Eggman.

Jules: now other problem solved.

Sonic: okay dad.

Tails: wait Armando Is getting out and.

Tails: Amadeus.

Tails: Armando Was Amadeus.

Sonic: bad Eggman.

Eggman: Someone Help Me Please.

Amadeus: suck you.

POW!

Sonic: fuck you mother.

Amadeus: Now you are between the dark even Eggman now is good you are the dark person here and your fucking daddy too.

Sonic: you suck.

Amadeus: Suck this.

POW!

POW!

Sonic: that hurts.

Sonic: even Blood is through my mouth.

Amadeus: don't say the word blood.

Amadeus: I am a vampire.

Sonic: Oh yeah!

Sonic: I Forget.

Sonic: Well Mr. Amadeus See Ya.

Eggman: What?

Amadeus: Is Mentioned In The Book Of The Prower Family.

Amadeus: Mr. Eggman I Will Be Some Months Here.

Eggman: Okay No Problem.

Amadeus: Thanks.

Eggman: Decoe Bocoe If Amadeus want some information about something consult it in the big computer.

Decoe and Bocoe: Okay Doctor.

Amadeus: Decoe Where Is My Room?

Decoe: Here Sir.

Amadeus: Okay.

Amadeus: Thanks.

Decoe: For Nothing Sir.

Eggman: Spy Him.

Decoe and Bocoe: Okay.

Amadeus: Okay Lets Begin Whit My Investigation.

Amadeus: Vampire Mutation Control.

Amadeus If We mix The Chemical X643 whit Z980 maybe we begin.

Eggman: It can be 4:00 am and he is awake.

Eggman: Decoe Begin to Spy.

Amadeus: Finally I Got the Chemical that suddenly mutates you into a vampire and the chemical to stop it 24 Hours.

Amadeus: Okay Now I Can Use My Powers without Limitation of mutation.

Decoe: Doctor It seems that he investigates the vampire chemicals.

Eggman: So he is a vampire good eh!

Eggman: So now he will fall to bed.

Next Day.

Ding Dong...

Tails: Amadeus!!!

Tails: Bro!!! Where are you?

BOOM!!!!!!!

Tails: Brother Noooooo!!!

Tails: Maybe He Is Whit Eggman.

Tails: Yeah!!

Tails: Fuck Up Sonic.

Tails: Well I will hear Sonata Artica disk that got Kingdom for a heart the cage mixed with vodka and of course Wolf and Raven.

Amadeus: Finally I Wake Up.

Amadeus: 7:00AM well.

Amadeus: And the food.

Amadeus: Hell all are sleeping like fuking angels.

Amadeus: Well A Cereal is not bad.

Amadeus: I Remember that I don't know but my dad tell me the story about his dad called Grandfather Mundo Prower Costabella his wife was Jane Hernandez Prower that when they were teenagers where in a ranch and they find some black wolf and was at point of kill Pricilla and finally he grab a gun and shoot it but it was immortal but then of that it never appear.

TOC. Toc.

Amadeus: What.

Fernando: Men I Can Be Whit You Because I Don't have a home.

Amadeus: Okay Why You won't sleep in my room Thanks sir.

Next Day...

12:00 am

Fernando: Mr. is okay.

Amadeus: It can't be you are exactly like my grandfather in this photo of teen well if we got the same age 18 really.

Fernando: yeah I have eighteen.

Amadeus: Well.

Amadeus: Now what we do.

Fernando: I Need A Ride.

Amadeus: Take My Car.

Fernando: Okay Thanks.

Amadeus: Okay While I Sleep.

Zzzzzzzz...

Fernando: Well this car is good.

Jules: Hello Fernin.

Fernando: Your Fucking hell.

Fernando: Chaos paralysis.

Jules: Fuck It I can't move.

Fernando: Suck you.

POW POW.

Jules: Shit.

Jules: Sonic.

Jules: Shit He Is On The whit April.

Fernando: Chaos attack.

Jules: Neturelis.

Fernando: Greham.

Jules: shit what a pain.

Fernando: I am a wizard that beat all wizards In this world.

Jules: demanotis invocation.

Fernando: Saint return.

Jules: Fucking pain this is like hell and Satan in the heavens. Ouch!

Jules: Stop It.

Fernando: Saint Women.

Jules: YEEEOUCH!!!!!!!!

Jules: Transportation.

Amadeus: What Happen?

Fernando: Nothing Just a fight.

Amadeus: well.

Amadeus Lets go.

Fernando: yeah!

Jules: Hell.

Jules: I am very bad and the blood is getting out of my fucking mouth.

Sonic: Dad are you ok!

Jules: Then Of Do what you know to April you come here you are fucking impure.

Sonic: Don't say me that you do it whit Bernadette.

Jules: yeah but in the night not in the night and then in the 4:00 pm.

Sonic: Fuck You.

Jules: YourWords!!!

Sonic: Okay dad.

April: Sonic Come I Am Very alone.

Jules: No Go he needs you.

Sonic: Okay.

Jules: Men more you are a pistol for sex.

Finally it ends but it was good!!!!

WHAT CAN HAPPEN????

Story made by _**Amadeus Prower jr.**_

_**Thanks for watch.**_

_**Wait and sorry.**_


	9. Chapter 9

The Love is stronger

I don't own sonic

Writed By Amadeus Prower Jr.

I end it in March/18/2009

Then of the fight of dad vs. son...

???: Jules.

Jules: Yes Mr.

???: Don't say me Mr.

???: Say me like my name you need to obey me until I die so yes I am the complete leader my name is Pablo Costabella Prower.

Pablo: you will kill Amadeus and Amy.

Jules: Why? Amy.

Pablo: Because he is loved whit Amadeus he spies him every day and he turns into an eighteen teen.

Jules: Okay Pablo.

Pablo: that's it memorize it.

Jules: And Fernando.

Pablo: my grandson appears at all I know he is the best wizard.

Jules: So.

Pablo: I will do some thinks whit him.

Pablo: Jules that is the order kill Amadeus and Amy but tomorrow because is night.

Amy's dream...

Amy: what is this?

Amy: Amadeus.

Amadeus: Can I?

Amy: What?

Amadeus: Grab your hand.

Amy: uh well.(say whit his face red)

Amadeus: okay.

Amadeus: and this will be stole.

Amadeus kiss Amy.

Out of the dream...

Amy: Amadeus.

Ding Dong!

Amy: WTF!!!!

Amy: I am without clothes what I do?

Amy: These happen to dream whit the sexy Amadeus.

Amy: he is my live and I love him.

April: sonic you are my life.

April: I best sleep.

April's dream...

Amadeus: you do that change my love to the love of an immature well I see it you and he doing it but don't worry I will live whit this.

April: but you die.

Amadeus: not at all I was just forty days in the heavens I return and I see you I was alone very alone so now you will have a son of sonic but don't worry I replace your love by Amy's love.

April awake...

April: I don't believe it well I will continue whit sonic than whit a death person that talk me in dreams.

Amy: I'll go whit Amadeus.

Pablo: Kill Amy and Amadeus now!

Jules: Okay Pablo.

Ding Dong...

Amadeus: Amy what are you doing here?

Amy: I Come To Visit you.

Amadeus: Come Please.

Amy :( in mind) I can't support too much sexiness.

Amadeus: okay what you want.

Amy: can I go to your room.

Amadeus: Of course.

Amadeus: What do you need? (Amadeus sit in front of Amy).

Amy: I need this.

Amy kisses Amadeus...

Amadeus: but.

Amy: nothing.

And continue...

Jules: Fernando

Fernando: Jules

Jules: enigma

Fernando: Returnalis.

Jules: No!

Jules: What a pain men.

Jules: Pain.

Pain: Stay here.

Jules: It can be you are death.

Pain: For revenge.

Pain: Eternal Death.

The Death: Here I Go

Pain: Death Control

Jules: No!

Pain: You have a ticket to hell.

Jules: no please mercy.

Pain: No Mercy!

Jules die...

Fernando: OMG! Who was he god believe me I don't kill please believe me.

Fernando: Best I Run.

Amy :( in mind) my dream will be come true.

Amy: Amadeus I love you.

Amy: Am I hot.

Amadeus: (In mind) WTF! What can I respond to her a yes or a no but I believe a yes is best.

Amadeus: Yes you are my love true love.

Amy: How beautiful words.

Amy: Hug my warm body and kiss me until the day comes.

Amadeus: And you to me please.

Amy: yes my love.

Sonic: April

April: sonic.

April: Sonic I love you.

Sonic: And me to you.

April: hug me and kiss me forever in the nights.

Sonic: of course.

Pablo: Shit this need to happen Jules die and I am alone so I will need to show.

Pablo: but it was killed wit dark magic.

Pablo: The Spirit of pain bloody hell.

Fernando: Roxy I love you.

Roxy: but I am of the high society and you are from the lower condition.

Fernando: but the important think is that I love you.

Roxy: But

Fernando: I love you

Fernando kisses Roxy...

Roxy: We are in the house of your friend.

Fernando: Cousin because my name is Fernando Costabella Prower.

Roxy: Well.

Roxy: I Love you.

Fernando: Me To.

Roxy: You hug and kiss me whit your warm love that's why I love you because you are so warm in love terms.

Roxy: so hug me and kiss me please.

Fernando: okay yeah!


	10. Chapter 10

The New Mysterious Friend

I Don't Own Sonic Just Own My Ideas

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pablo: Well now that Jules died I am alone.

Pablo: hmmmm! whats that smell.

Pablo:Guards!!!!

Guard1:Yes Sir.

Pablo: Order the other guards to vigilate here and you and other guard come with me.

_????_: They are getting out, maybe i should use my rifle or my stake.

Bang!...

Bang...

Pablo: My Guards.

_?????¿¿¿¿¿_: Hehehe!

Pablo: Who Are you?¿

_???¿¿¿_:You Cant see me but i will show you this.

Guard2:Mr. help me.

Pablo: You Asasinate my guard whit a stake and you dont show your face you impure.

_???¿¿¿_:My Name Is **Vlad Tepes Prower** And I Come To Kill The Person who kill my uncle **Merlyn**.

Pablo: Stay Away!!!!

Vlad:hahahahahahahaha!!!

Vlad: You Fear me haahahahah!!!!

Vlad: Well I Go.

Rouge: Shadow i find a very sexy and mysterious person.

Shadow: His Face?

Rouge: I Cant See his face but he is very syxy maybe i can get a date whit him.

Shadow: let sexy side for other time.

Shadow I Am Going.

In 1 second

Shadow: Who Is????

While.....

Amadeus: amy you ae the most beautiful person in the world.

(I Dont belive they are still doing it is the 4:00 am even they arent slepping)

While...

Roxy: Fernando You are sexy and mysterious because i dont know you i meet you last 3 weeks and now you are hugging me whitout clothes and me to you.

While...

Pablo: i dont belive it.

while...

Vlad: maybe i can put my tent here.

In 3 minutes...

Vlad: i am now sleeping here in the frash air of the lake coming.

Vlad:ZzZz.

Vlad's Dream...

Merlyn: Remember my boy you need to resist the dark side is very strong whit sonic but the light side is strong whit tails, amadeus, amy, fernando, roxy, you and the wizzards between the lake you are slepping now.

Merlyn: now you will be more strong and you will be whit the freedom fighters even you can find a girlfriend but not interest in that now just do your revenge and thts all remember use your inner spirit.

Merlyn: now my boy goodbye use your inner spirit.

Vlad: thanks and i will complete my revenge but wait it just time.

Merly: i know so thanks.

Merlyn: but dont let your face know never right.

Vlad: right.

Vlad's dream ended...

Vlad:ZzZz.

Well Now that our Heroes Had a new Mysterious Friend They will have some help Vs Pablo And The Dark Side in Mobius.


	11. Chapter 11

The Final Battle

I Don't Own Sonic

Just Own My Ideas

Now is a beautiful day well for our new hero Vlad is a good day and for the others too...

Vlad: who are you?

???: Mr. Someone tells me to give you this.

Vlad: The Final Battle Why a Book Will Call Like This.

(Vlad Begin to Read the Book)

Moving on...

Fernando: Roxy?

Roxy: What My Sweetheart?

Fernando: I love you and I ever will.

Roxy: and me to you.

Moving On...

Amadeus: Amy

Amy: Amadeus.

Amadeus: Amy I Love You.

Amy: I Love You Too.

And they kissed...

Moving...

Pablo: well now Jules was killed by the spirit of pain and I am alone I can beat all heroes alone.

Pablo: and sonic will help me.

Pablo: But Vlad comes to all.

Pablo: Vlad is danger but well.

Pablo: But I am okay alone I can get help of Eggman.

Now sorry for end it in this but this is my final chapter thanks for see my story but I will make other story so don't worry...

Now returning...

Vlad: Well now I know there's one book and this is the second part.

Vlad: Amadeus?

How did he know????

Vlad: Because here says to Amadeus from Vlad tepes.

Okay!!!!!

Vlad: well now I will search that Amadeus.

Five Hours then...

Then That Amadeus And Amy Go To A Walk...

Then That Roxy and Fernando Sit in the river field...

Then that Vlad search five hours in the island and don't found him he says: Stop Please Stop!!!!

Pablo: I will plan my final attack Eggman and me vs. Amadeus, Fernando and Vlad.

Pablo: I can use the chaos emeralds to Jail them in dimensions.

Pablo: the best plan is planned.

Pablo: now I will sleep until the big day tomorrow.

Vlad(Reading):And in the Final Battle the minutes will be seconds, The Hours will be minutes and in that day will be no moonlight just sunlight because there will be god seeing what the heroes are doing ?

Vlad(Reading): And if the darkness wins the sunlight will be no more but if the light wins will be moonlight and sunlight.

Vlad: and here ends the book.

Vlad: This is like read what can happen tomorrow.

Vlad: I need to be prepared.

Vlad: I can't believe that tomorrow will be that day the final Battle.

Amadeus: What Is Happening?

Vlad: And it begins now.

Fernando: The Final Battle will be tomorrow.

Fernando: The day when darkness and light fight for the world of Mobius and Universe.

Fernando: and Pablo will be there.

Fernando: I discovered because Amadeus said me.

Amadeus: Pablo tomorrow you will be just dust.

Well let's see what can happen now...

The Final Battle Day...

Fernando: I prepare my magical strength.

Amadeus: I prepare my sword and bow.

Vlad: I prepare my stakes and my sword.

Amadeus: we reunite.

Fernando Yeah!

Vlad: My Name Is Vlad Tepes Prower.

Vlad: I come here to put an end to this.

Fernando: Me Too.

Amadeus: and of course me.

Pablo: Welcome Mrs.

Pablo: To your doom!

Pablo: hahahahahaha!!!

Amadeus: Well.

Fernando: okay now lets attack.

Pablo: Chaos guards.

Then of five minutes...

Pablo: now I am alone.

Pablo: hahahahahaha!!!!!

Pablo: Now Come To Fight Me!

Vlad: Take This Shotgun.

Bang!

Pablo: Shit! My feet ouch.

Vlad: very good.

Sonic: They are taking action without me.

Sonic: Of course I will go hehe!

Fernando: Amadeus four arrows.

Pablo: men got I cant move.

Fernando: dimension Jail Portal.

Pablo: No!!!

Fernando: Sword Attack!!!!!

Pablo: No!!!!!!!!

Pablo: You will believe that you beat me.

Fernando: and he.

Pablo: a clone.

Fernando: The Portal is activated.

Fernando: Sword attack!!!!

Amadeus: Arrow Arrack!!!

Vlad: And the end Shotgun!!!!!

Bang! Bang!

Pedro: No!!!!

Amadeus: Yeah men we do it.

Sonic: Where is Pablo.

Fernando: In a dimension Jail Whit his clone.

Fernando: Is good that now all solved well now I need to go whit my love.

Vlad: Well I complete my revenge is too late so I will sleep in my tent.

Amadeus: and now how we solve our girlfriend problem.

Fernando: And To make thinks right is this.

Fernando: Life Return!!!!

Amy: I will search sonic.

April: I will search Amadeus.

Fernando: April will search you Amadeus.

Fernando: while sonic.

Fernando: Amy returns to his normal age thirteen years and is searching you.

Amadeus: well now we get our normal life.

Sonic: yeah.

Amadeus: These adventures were great.

Sonic: yeah!

Fernando: we discovered friends and enemies and we learn lessons that we need to learn.

Fernando: this is not a goodbye is just we will see soon.

Vlad: I don't go and I hear.

Vlad: Yeah!

Fernando: if we join in one of our adventures we will be unbeatable.

Sonic: Yeah.

Vlad: but what we will do then if this crude goodbye.

Vlad: I will think it two weeks or maybe three about this.

Sonic: I will let it until we see again.

Amadeus: I will think it and I will be turn more strong.

Fernando: Well Goodbye.

And all heroes go to their respective Lives...


End file.
